


You're My Hero

by PrimeFan



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Jinyoung is Jackson's bodyguard, M/M, Someone save Team Wang's manager from these idiots, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, emotionally whipped for each other and it SHOWS, technically not together, they are the softest, until they're not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeFan/pseuds/PrimeFan
Summary: A series of vignettes, not always in order, detailing the simple (complicated) relationship between Jackson Wang (solo rapper, performer, entertainer, dancer, host et al) and his bodyguard, Park Jinyoung.





	1. Endless Highway

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a couple months ago. It's not finished but I thought I would share what I had? 
> 
> Inspired by photos of [Jinyoung holding an umbrella for him and Jackson.](https://twitter.com/KingJacksonAUs/status/1049577346603409409?s=19)
> 
> Will post the other parts soon. 🤧❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A music festival.

_I’m living’ in high life, writing out this timeline._ \- OUT, GOT7, Flight Log: Arrival

* * *

 

Jackson Wang was popular and it was amazing how many times event organizers were left amazed, _stunned,_ at having underestimated his appeal.

It was an absurdly simple observation.

Jackson Wang was _popular_ and if it wasn't for his earpieces muffling the screams of thousands of fans in Park Jinyoung's ears, he would have gone deaf. He stood near the stage's exit, idly observing the crowd with trained eyes. Or he was pretending to.

It wasn't professional. Jinyoung's eyes flicked to Jackson performing on the stage too often and lingered too long on the way sweat glistened on Jackson's neck and trailed down his naked torso. The way veins and muscles stood out starkly as Jackson performed his heart out for a foreign crowd that had responded with roars to every song.

The half hour set came to an end too quickly and as Jackson bowed and waved to an adoring crowd and thousands of new and old fans, Jinyoung thought, _You'll headline one of these one day._

It was all so _unprofessional_ but as Jackson walked towards him with a wide smile and excited eyes, Jinyoung couldn't help but smile back. He handed the other man a towel and clean shirt and waited as he was surrounded by staff. Jinyoung eyed their hands, memorizing faces and tried not to let his hands ball in his coat pockets. When they were done, Jackson stood there, mic box and wire free, shirt on and looking exhausted and euphoric all at once.

"Was the set okay?" Jackson asked. He stepped forward into Jinyoung's space, looking up at him with wide expectant eyes and Jinyoung fought the old urge to sway forward. Instead he smirked behind his facemask and stepped away, letting his hand fall on Jackson's  lower back to guide him through the backstage chaos of a hip hop music festival.

" _You_ were outstanding," Jinyoung told him as at they walked. Around them, other members of Jinyoung's security team formed a circle and Team Wang's manager hovered a few feet behind. He leaned down to speak clearly in Jackson's ear. "Headline next time."

"I still have a long way to go before that!" Jackson laughed. He looked delighted and Jinyoung felt his eyes wrinkle. "Thanks, Jinyoungie." Jackson wrapped an arm around Jinyoung's waist and leaned his head against his shoulder.

"Don't thank me, Jackson-ah," Jinyoung muttered. He lifted his hand to ruffle Jackson's hair, unmindful of the sweat. _You deserve every ounce of praise._

That was how they walked out into the fan lined walkway. Flashes from cameras lit up the night and screams deafened any conversation they could have had. Jackson lifted his head and waved and Jinyoung slid his sunglasses on and casually scanned the crowd. His arm fell to Jackson’s shoulder and Jackson’s hold on his waist tightened. They stayed like that until they ducked into a waiting car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you love when things start in media res? i do!


	2. Walk On the Moon in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peaceful plane ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my fave things I have written for this AU.

_There’s no bed as comfortable as the clouds_ \- Hard Carry, Flight Log: Turbulence 

* * *

 

It was a long flight.

 

Jinyoung poured over the security reports for the next venue and again despaired at what passed as ‘safe’ at music festivals. He had a tablet open to an email that he was currently trying to word politely but all his usual propriety was being tested. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. His team would be stretched thin. Again.

 

“It’ll be okay, Jinyoung-ah.” The sleepy voice was barely audible over the sound of the plane. Jinyoung turned towards it and his expression softened at the sight of Jackson blinking up at him from where he was curled under a blanket. The manager had insisted on first class if only to force Jackson onto a flat surface to sleep. They had three stops that week and while no one was getting proper rest, special care went to looking after Jackson, who overworked himself naturally. _To everyone’s constant despair._

 

Jinyoung pushed his phone and tablet to the side and reached over to brush Jackson’s hair from his forehead. “I know it will be,” Jinyoung replied with a frown. “But I have a job to do, Sseunah, and they don’t make it easier.”

 

“Maybe I could-” Jackson started, looking earnest. Jinyoung cut him off by placing a hand over his mouth. The bodyguard gave him an exasperated look and Jackson quieted down. His expressive eyes were sheepish, playful, even though his words were perfectly serious. Jackson really would call anyone he could to make Jinyoung’s job easier.

 

Jinyoung let his hand rest on Jackson’s cheek. There was a pain in his chest that he had grown to recognize, as moments where his affection for Jackson Wang couldn’t be contained. “You do enough, thank you very much,” he said wryly. He patted the cheek harder than necessary and Jackson pouted. He made to pull away but then Jackson’s hand came up and grabbed hold.

 

“I could talk to someone,” he insisted stubbornly. He turned into Jinyoung’s hand and breathed into it. Huffing like a child.

 

Jinyoung laughed. “Sseunah,” he chuckled out, pulling his hand more firmly only for Jackson’s grip to get tighter. “Get some more rest and let me do my job. Please?” He leaned over and ducked his head in close.

 

It was the _please_ that did it. Not the dangerous proximity. Really. “Okay, okay, okay.” Jackson reluctantly loosened his hold but not before turning his lips into the palm briefly. The moment lingered and Jackson looked up at him with a clever smile. His eyes flickered to Jinyoung’s lips only inches away before Jackson leaned back into his pillow. He looked pleased with himself.

 

Jinyoung pulled back slowly, mouth slightly dry. Jackson watched him with half-lidded eyes and Jinyoung was sure there was a matching look on his own face. He sat back and glanced back across the aisle. Their manager raised an eyebrow and deliberately closed his eyes, waving a hand at them.

 

Jinyoung sighed, mood effectively broken. He reached back down, pulled up Jackson’s blanket and let it fall over the amused face. “Brat,” he muttered before turning back to his now dark tablet and phone.

 

He finished the email and one phone call later accepted the fact that there was nothing more he could expect from the festival committee or _their_ contracted security. He thought about staying up until they landed in a few hours but there was grit in his eyes and he could feel the sallowness in his cheeks without having to touch them.

 

Jackson really wasn’t the only one who needed rest, he thought dryly. He pushed his things to the side and prepared to lean back in his seat when he felt a hand grab his forearm. Jinyoung looked down. Jackson was looking up at him expectantly, arm stretched out and waiting. He looked at the bed, dimly lit by the half open window. It was small, barely big enough for a man sleeping on his back or front.

 

_He should have known._

 

“Jackson-ah...” he voiced softly. “Why aren’t you sleeping?”

 

“I’m waiting for you,” Jackson replied back sleepily. His voice was low, rough. He _had_ been sleeping. He’d just woken up for Jinyoung. “Come on. There’s room. Better than a seat.”

 

“I can grab another bed.” The flight wasn’t full. He could move if he wanted, at least for the bed. Despite his words, he made no move to get up and Jackson simply tugged at him. Jinyoung put up little resistance as he crawled in over Jackson, sliding in between the other man and the window. Both shuffled around until they were facing each other under a shared blanket, heads close on a shared pillow. Things settled for a moment as they breathed.

 

Then Jackson made a noise of discontent and suddenly Jinyoung found himself with a face full of hair as Jackson stuffed himself as close as possible, tangling their legs and throwing an arm around his waist and a hand settled over Jinyoung’s chest. Jinyoung grunted and then he sighed, exasperated. “I’m not a teddy bear,” he mumbled. His arm had already secured itself around Jackson’s back in response and other was stuffed under the pillow as extra cushion.

 

Jackson breathed. “You’re my-,” he sighed, his warm breath ghosting over the skin of Jinyoung’s neck. The rest was indecipherable as his breathing evened out. He was asleep in moments and Jinyoung closed his eyes.

 

 _“You’re my_ -”.

 

 _Yeah,_ Jinyoung thought distantly.

 

“I’m yours...” he mouthed into Jackson's hair. He gave the lightest of kisses as he fell under.

 

The plane continued on its course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO SOFT I WANT TO JUMP OFF A CLIFF.


	3. Your Existence Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moments in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A vignette where nothing really happens except that the term "JinSon" exists in-universe because not even the blind have missed how attached Jackson Wang is to his handsome bodyguard. And that the bodyguard doesn't exactly mind.

_You probably don’t know_  
_but just by **your existence alone**_  
_I feel alive and breathing_

_-_ You Are, GOT7

 

* * *

 

 

Getting off the plane in South Korea made Jinyoung feel unbalanced. It was a place of broken dreams, for sure. But it was also the country of his birth, where his family was. It was home but this time it was like he was looking at it through a stranger's perspective.

 

He was working this time. Not a vacation, not a layover. _Work_. 

 

He wondered how his sisters would take it. They had never approved of his job and he'd been careful to keep mentions of it to a minimum when visiting. He hadn’t even called to warn them this time.

  

"Will you be okay?" Jackson's voice snapped him out of his musings and Jinyoung looked to his side. Jackson was staring at him worriedly and Jinyoung smiled. He shrugged, answering nonverbally and Jackson made a noise of understanding.

 

"I want to meet them, you know," Jackson mused. Jinyoung stiffened and he looked at Jackson again. He was looking off to the side, eyeing a group of fans that had spotted them as they walked towards the exits. Jinyoung moved to partially block them but Jackson snagged his arm. They were locked side by side as they walked and it wasn't long before they entered an open area. The sound was deafening. A mix of fans screaming a mix of "Wang Jiaer!" "Gaga!" and "Jackson!" Cameras flashed.

 

The security team tensed but continued walking. They closed in around Jackson and Jinyoung took a half step lead. Jackson moved partially behind Jinyoung, still holding his arm. It was chaos and nerve rattling but Jackson smiled and waved, cutely hopping higher to be seen over the wall of taller men around him. He tapped Jinyoung on the side and the lead guard rolled his eyes. "Jinyoung-ah, please! I want to see my fans!"

 

Jinyoung took one look at the other man's eyes, round and twinkling, mouth pouting behind his facemask as he tilted his head at this one particular angle _just so_...Jinyoung slumped and caved. He barely bent his knees before Jackson gleefully jumped on his back. Jinyoung grunted but comfortably hiked him as high as he could. Jackson whooped and giggled over him and Jinyoung smiled. His eyes crinkled above the white facemask and behind lenseless frames. His team bit back smiles and Team Wang's manager gave an audible exasperated sigh behind them all.

 

The fansites had a field day. "Jinson" gained a few more fans.

 

Jinyoung forgot his worries outside his ‘job’, at least for a little while.

 

 

* * *

 

"You're trending on Naver. Like, ten articles,” Jackson mentioned casually in the wings.

 

"...what?" Jinyoung choked out. He would forever deny the way his voice broke but Jackson's laughter rang out as he was called to begin his set. Jinyoung watched just long enough to see him find his spot before Jinyoung discreetly unlocked his phone. The Naver app opened and sure enough there was his face. It threw him for a loop because Jackson was nowhere in the thumbnail with him.

 

It wasn't ten articles but three was _more_ than enough for a private man like Jinyoung.

 

He thumbed his forehead and sighed. He noted the irate text messages from his parents and sisters and turned off the phone again. Music blasted through the stage speakers. Fans screamed, loud, ardent, as if they were back in Hong Kong and not in Jinyoung’s home country. Jinyoung mouthed along to the opening lines as the show started and he smiled.

 

He’d worry about his family’s opinions and random Naver articles later. 

 

In the moment, his focus was on one man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been happy with this part for a long time but someone left a comment asking for more and I felt genuinely bad that I've been sitting on at least this much without posting. T.T 
> 
> Nothing happened. Except that Jinyoung is so, so whipped for Jackson.


End file.
